


It was easier when it was just the two of them

by gyuumajo



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuumajo/pseuds/gyuumajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Murdock can take a hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was easier when it was just the two of them

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Milligrams of Pimozide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812449) by [NezumiPi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezumiPi/pseuds/NezumiPi). 



> I actually wrote this back in June but it was pretty close to Father's Day and that doesn't feel quite right to post it then... So I didn't. And promptly forgot about it.  
> Until I read NezumiPi's fic last week. It was pretty similar in the theme and could (maybe? possibly?) fit into that story. I took elements from the comics too, obviously.  
> So now I thought I'd just post it unbeta'd anyway. It's a short one.

It was easier when it was just the two of them.

He's a boxer. He can take a hit.

Sometimes, she would feel guilty afterwards and patch him up. Make his favorite food the next day.

Other times, she would lock herself in the room and not come out for days.

He has taken to keeping an overnight bag in his gym locker just in case she wouldn't let him into the room to grab a change of clothes.

~~~~~

It was also easier because he's a boxer. 

No one would bat an eye if he showed up to work with bruises. 

Even if the bruises were smaller than an average man's fist. 

Even if sometimes the bruises were framed by scratches as well.

~~~~~

It got both easier and harder the bigger her belly grew.

She don't fly off the handle as fast anymore.

She don't do much of anything anymore.

He had to take an extended leave of absence from work. Staying at home with her. Putting food on the table, even if it's just for her some days. Paying the bills so she would be comfortable while she grew their baby. Their son.

~~~~~

Things got harder when it was the three of them.

He had to look after both her and their son.

She was never quite up for doing anything even after the birth of their son but sometimes, just sometimes, he saw the spark back in her eyes.

When did the spark that he fell in love with twisted into something so ugly?

He couldn't understand her pursed lips, growing tighter the longer he played with their son. The overall effect giving her a pinched sour look on her pretty face.

He tried to bring his boy with him as much as possible.

~~~~~

When his gym was closed for a week for asbestos abatement, he had braced himself against her growing resentment.

They were making spaghetti in the kitchen while she smoked by the window. The burbling laughter he was teasing out of baby Matt made her turn her attention back to them.

He froze.

"I need more tomatoes," he told her. Her frown turned into a scowl. "Be back soon."

~~~~~

It was like the kitchen exploded when he and Matt returned.

Red sauce splattered everywhere. His mother's favorite pot lay dented in a corner.

She screamed at him, untrue accusations and made up what-ifs.

He wasn't gonna take her--no, their baby away from her.

He still loves her. Just a little differently from Matt.

He would trust her if she just put that knife away.

~~~~~

She blinked.

It was as if a switch was turned off. 

She was back to the woman he fell in love with. And she was shaken to the core. He tried to reach out to her but she dropped the knife and ran.

Out the kitchen. Out the front door. Out into the streets.

He waited for days for her to come back. He waited the whole week.

He hoped she kept an overnight bag somewhere as well.

~~~~~

He started bringing Matt round to the gym with him everyday.

It was easier when it was just the two of them anyway.

 

End.


End file.
